strictly_come_dancing_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Di Angelo
Mario Angelo Constantinou '''(born May 1, 1987) professionally known as '''Matt Di Angelo, is a British actor and singer, best known for his role as Dean Wicks in the BBC soap opera EastEnders. He also starred as Sean Kennedy in the BBC drama series Hustle. Early Life Di Angelo was born in London, England, to parents of Greek and Irish descent. He attended Southgate School, and started studying acting, singing and dancing at Boden Studios (Enfield/Barnet), and went on to Sylvia Young Theatre School. He started a BTEC in Performing Arts but did not finish it. Career Di Angelo's first acting role was as Robbie in the television series Harbour Lights in the episode, "Rites of Passage" which first aired on May 28, 2000. Then he played Felix in the CBBC musical comedy series I Dream in 2004. This resulted in him making a few appearances in the Sunday morning children's TV show Smile. He appeared in the film Telling Lies in 2006. That same year he got his best-known role as Dean Wicks in the popular BBC soap opera EastEnders where he made his first appearance on January 2, 2006. When he heardthat he had got the role, Di Angelo was working in a shoe shop. It was announced on August 18, 2007 that Di Angelo would be leaving EastEnders following the departure of Phil Daniels (who played his on-screen father Kevin Wicks). He described his departure as "a shock". Di Angelo finished filming EastEnders on December 12, 2007 and his last appearance in the series aired on February 7, 2008. Di Angelo's portfolio includes television commercials and modelling, and he has been a guest on a number of programmes, such as The Paul O'Grady Show, Saturday Kitchen, Ready Steady Cook, Hole in the Wall, Alan Carr's Celebrity Ding Dong, Weakest Link and The Fridat Night Project. From December 11, 2008 until January 31, 2009 he played the character of Hal in the play Loot in north London's Tricycle Theatre, then at Theatre Royal, Newcastle February 3-7, 2009. He played Sean in all six episodes of the 2009 series of the hit BBC1 series, Hustle. He played Fitz Kreiner in the Doctor Who audio play The Company of Friends. In 2008, Di Angelo confirmed on Something for the Weekend his participation in the upcoming film Function at the Junction. However, this has yet to happen. On April 20, 2009, Di Angelo's agent announced on their website that he would be filming a guest lead in Casualty. This will be the series two-part finale "No Fjords in Finland" which is due to air on Saturday July 25 and Saturday August 1, 2009. The agent advised that he was busy recording a new pilot show called Fried Brain Sandwich about a stand up comedian, to be directed by Guy Jenkin (Outnumbered and Drop the Dead Donkey). On July 21, 2009, Di Angelo's agent announced on their website that he would be playing the lead role of Jack Stradler in the low-budget film Following Footsteps. He films throughout August for Perry Pictures. Earlier in the year Di Angelo supported "A Night Less Ordinary" a free ticket scheme for young people launched by Arts Council England in February 2009. Di Angelo is a supporter of the "Connected to British Films and TV Campaign" urging internet users to pay for their downloads. In May 2010 Di Angelo was filming Whiskey Robber for Parallel Pictures and Series 7 of Hustle. More recently, Di Angelo was cast as the voice-over for the Giffgaff advert, sponsoring The Big Bang Theory on E4, which aired between February and May 2012. In April 2012, industry trade daily Screen International announced Di Angelo had been cast as the lead in British crime thriller Two Days in the Smoke alongside Stephen Marcus, Alan Ford, Lili Bordanand Velibor Topic. In April 2014, Di Angelo returned to EastEnders to reprise the role as Dean Wicks. In October 2015, it was announced that he would once again be leaving EastEnders. His last episode was on February 5, 2016. On March 30, 2016, it was announced that Di Angelo had been cast in the second series of Ordinary Lies. Filming began in Cardiff, Wales on March 21, 2016. 'Strictly Come Dancing' In 2007, Di Angelo competed as a contestant on Series 5 of Strictly Come Dancing, where he partnered with professional dancer Flavia Cacace. He and Cacace finished the competition as the runners-up, losing to Alesha Dixon and Matthew Cutler. They later competed in the 2007 Christmas special of the show, landing in third place. They also competed together in the Strictly Come Dancing live arena tour from January to February 2008, and had won more shows that any other couple by coming first overall sixteen times and second ten times. Awards and Nominations Filmography 'Film' 'Television' 'Radio' Category:Series 5 Category:2nd Place Category:Actors Category:EastEnders